Digital experiences have become a prevalent method of informing and entertaining society. These experiences come in variety of forms, such as movies, gaming, augmented reality, and virtual reality, and can be experienced by participants through a variety of apparatuses, including personal computers, smartphones, movie theaters, gaming devices, and virtual reality equipment (e.g., virtual reality headset). Certain digital experiences, such as video games and virtual reality experiences, permit participants to interact with the digital experiences in such a way that the interactions determine what the participants experience.